wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Versions/WolfQuest 2.7
WolfQuest 2.7 is the first update to the game since October 2011. It is a separate project from 2.5.1 and all previous versions in the respect that it will be the first game in WolfQuest's history to require payment to play, as confirmed by the WolfQuest Team. Versions older than 2.5 were all available for free from the moment they were made available on the website by the development team after all testing had finished and the game had been finalized. This version will be available on iPad, Android and Kindle tablets, as well as Windows and Mac computers. Features There are a number of new features which will be coming to the next update, ranging from bug fixes and new content to optimization with existing features! *'Rendered or particle fur' "fuzz"; confirmed for wolves. Other NPCs unknown. *'Customization options', such as new coat colors and tuning. **Other special customizations. (Radio collar, scars, eye colorsunconfirned etc.) *'Dynamic scent trails' affected by wind, which will affect hunting as determined by approach *'Reworked and improved' AI behaviors for all NPCs. **Elk and the mate are much smarter about avoiding obstacles. **Healthy/strong cow elk will stand and defend themselves, much like the bull. Weaker elk will still flee. *'Dispersal wolves' (potential mate) will be determined by the player's XP. *'Multiplayer Improvements' has been switched to photon back-end to allow for more robust MP sessions. *'Private games' will have voice chat and text chat (filtered only through a naughty words list). *'New map' not set within Yellowstone. (Location and name TBA; this world has no significance to the single player campaign whatsoever.) *'Achievements'wolfquest.org • Tablet version: Achievements to be earned while playing. It's not known whether these will be for all platforms or tablet exclusive. *'Auto-saving'wolfquest.org • Auto-save. It's not known whether this will be for all platforms or tablet exclusive. This list may be partial or incomplete, depending on what the team wishes to keep quiet to surprise everyone with when this updated game finally launches.wolfquest.org • [WolfQuest FAQ New features!] In-App Purchases In-app purchases, or IAP, grant optional extra features that the user may opt to buy. The team may occasionally decide to develop and release new add-on content that will be available to buy once testing of new content has been completed. Content offered may be purely cosmetic, offering no in-game benefits besides vanity and appearance. On the 28th of December 2014, Dave confirmed that in-app purchases would be available within the tablet versionwolfquest.org • Re: WQ: Tablet version: Wolf customization options; continued on next page.. This is a logical decision due to the team having used their own resources to fund the app. Prices of the add-ons are currently unknown, but they will be labelled here (and in their own article as new content is released in the future. It is very possible that revenue earned through app-related purchases will be put back into the game. Gallery All images in this gallery are pre-release; the app is still in development with no definite release date as of yet. You can find these on this topic of the WolfQuest community forum. Pup 2015.png|Puppy with more realistic fur- note the "fuzzy" rendering. Wolfquest 2.7.jpg|More 'fuzz' fur rendering on display with this pack teaser. Wq2.7 newmpmap2015213.jpg|New game level: two waterfalls- note the wolf's modified tail and shadow. wolfradiocollar.jpg|Wolf Customization: radio collar #1 Wolf-radiocollar.jpg|Wolf Customization: radio collar #2 2.7-app-markterritory.jpg|Indev mark territory button (tablet version only). newwolves.png|Wolf Customization: New coats and injured ears lamar canyon pack - wolfcoatpack1.jpg|Coat Pack 1 - based on the Lamar Canyon Packwolfquest.org • New version: Pictures and more. WolfQuest New wolf coats and howls -- coming in version 2.7!|2.7 Customization Interface previewhttp://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?p=2389140#p2389140 allpacks.jpg|All coats as shown in a poll to decide the "Life is Rough" pack, also showcasing some model improvements. nosescar.png|Nose scar for the Life is Rough Pack, as teased here. TwosScars.jpg|Two possible scarsby loboLoco - wolfquest.org • Re: Poll: Which wolf coats for "Life is Rough" pack?. threescars.jpg|Sneak peek at the Life is Rough Pack.loboLoco, wolfquest.org • New version: pictures and more, refer to the first page/post of the topic. WQ2.7-LostRiver.jpg|Welcome to (the) Lost River!http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?p=2405515#p2405515 SCdem.jpg|Slough Creek landscape update progress.http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?p=2407449#p2407449 Note that only one of the three "mark territory" buttons will be used in the final versionwolfquest.org • Input wanted!. Pricing It can be assumed that 2.7 and most, if not all future versions will require some form of payment to download or play. The reason behind this is that Eduweb have sunk their own funding resources into the game. In the past, funding would be sought after by Minnesota Zoo, but as a result of them distancing themselves from the project, this no longer appears to be the case. With the update that was posted in 2012, Minnesota Zoo had stepped down from pursuing WolfQuest development. This complicates funding a bit and may mean that future updates require payment(s) to play or unlock certain features. For tablet devices. in-app purchases will be available via a store option on the splash screen. For the computer versions, players will have the option of downloading and installing a free demo version or buying the full game with everything included. If $10 seems like a low asking price, players are more than welcome to give the team a tip.wolfquest.org • WQ 2.7 Pricing Distribution The team are currently investigating Steam, Desura, GOG and Amazonwolfquest.org • New version: 2.7 for tablet -- and Mac/Windows!, Dave confirms distribution plans. These are not all guaranteed, however, due to different application processes. For example, Steam Greenlight. For tablet devices, the game will be available through Google Play, the Amazon App Store and the IOS store. 2.7 will not be distributed via wolfquest.org. The previous version will remain available for download from the WolfQuest website; their downloads page may yet be updated to reflect this once the update goes live. Release Date The WolfQuest Team hopes that the current estimate is late September or early Octoberwolfquest.org • Release dates and platforms Dave's update on the release estimate. This data does not confirm a guaranteed release date.. Due to the nature of the project's development cycle as a whole, there is no definite release date seeing as this usually gets pushed further back or delayed for one reason or another. This version has been no exception, as it was originally estimated for a late 2014 launch. This did not happen due to the AI being overhauled, which took longer than was planned. It can be assumed that content complexity also plays a vital part in release estimates, game development, planning and schedules. Another aspect is beta testing, though it is not known whether or not the community beta testers will be assisting the team with bug squashing before the game's public release. Trivia *Should 2.7 be a huge success, a third episode is a possibility... but only through strong sales!wolfquest.org • The status of things *Eduweb has funded the app entirely out of their own resources. All purchases will not only help them make their investment in the project back, but this will also help determine development to extend the project's future. This is a gamble on their part- one that they are hopeful will pay off. *A first to the project, 2.7 will support patches. This means the application may download and install new data, keeping the game up-to-date automatically whenever available. This should be taken as a grain of salt until the WolfQuest Team have posted confirmation. References Category:WolfQuest Category:Official Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Eduweb Category:Tablet Category:Android Category:IPad Category:Kindle Category:Windows Category:Mac Category:Galleries Category:Computer